Our Sad and Tragic Beginning
by ExactlyItsElise
Summary: Scared. That's all Caroline Forbes was. She was scared of him finding her. She was scared that he was going to take her daughter. She was scared that he would want her back.And she was scared to fall for Klaus Mikaelson.


I don't own The Vampire Diaries, it would be nice but I don't

**Title: Our Sad and Tragic Begining**

**Author: ExactlyitsElise**

**Pairings: Klaus & Caroline**

* * *

AU Scared. That's all Caroline Forbes was. She was scared of him finding her. She was scared that he was going to take her daughter. She was scared that he would want her she was scared to fall for Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

Our Sad and Tragic Beginning

Chapter One

Three days Caroline has spent in the old, stuffy car with her daughter, Alexis. Three days they've spent driving just trying to get away from him.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Alexis asked her mother again.

"We'll know when we get there," Caroline said, more to herself than her daughter.

Alexis looked so much her mother, the long butter blonde hair, the distinctive nose. And her smile, but Caroline hasn't had a proper smile on her face for what felt like a life time.

There was one thing that Alexis had inherited from her father his dark, almost black eyes. That was what originally attracted Caroline to her fiancée, Tyler, but that soon changed to dark eyes of anger.

Caroline looked around the unfamiliar road, she had no clue where she was. Well she knew she was in Virginia.

Caroline pulled off at a little exit boasting that there was a convince store. She looked around and decided that this so called town only had the convince store and a set of traffic lights. She pulled into the tiny car park.

"C'mon baby girl," She said to Alexis as she pulled her from booster seat.

"Are we there yet?" Alexis asked her mother again. Caroline sighed. They had spent days in the car and Alexis had been a little angel, but Caroline knew she would need to find somewhere to live because the trip was starting to take a toll on both of them.

"Just a little longer," Caroline replied as she set Alexis on her feet. "This town doesn't have a motel,"

The two of the walked in to the little convince store . "Go pick out a snack," Caroline told Alexis, who quickly ran over to the colourful bags of chips. As soon as the two of them got settled down she promised that Alexis would eat over a million apples and bananas to make up for all the junk food that they had ate.

Caroline grabbed herself a diet coke and white chocolate bar, which she placed in the counter in front of the clerk, who was almost a sleep. The old man stood up and smiled as Alexis came running over, her blonde pigtails swinging, and pushed a packet of salt and vinegar chips and a bottle of orange juice on the counter.

"You're a little cutie, aren't you?" he said to Alexis as he rang up the food and drink.

"I know," She smiled. " Mommy says I'm a princess," The clerk looked up at Caroline as she handed him the money.

"I haven't seen y'all around here before," The clerk said as he rang up the change.

"No, we're just passing through," She replied as the clerk handed her the change. "Sir, is there a motel nearby?"

He thought for a second. "Mystic Falls would be the closest I suppose," He said as he stroking his grey stubble on his chin. "if you take a right at the traffic lights and then just follow the signs, you should be there in twenty minutes,"

"Thank you," Caroline said with a slight smile on her face.

Caroline grabbed the food and took Alexis hand and left the store.

Twenty minutes was obviously an over exaggeration, thirty minutes later and Mystic Falls still wasn't in sight.

Caroline looked over her shoulder at Alexis, who was fast asleep in her booster seat. Caroline sighed; she had been driving since seven in the morning and was getting extremely tired.

Ten or so minutes later a 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign appeared in sight. At the same time the gas light flashed. "Shit," She muttered, and then quickly turned around to make sure her daughter

She pulled over onto the side of the road just beside Wickery Bridge.

There was no one she could call. If she called Tyler he would just drag her back to New York by her ear. She grabbed her jacket from the passenger seat and wrapped around her she reached over to wake Alexis.  
"Alexis…honey…wake up,"

"Mommy, I'm tired," Alexis sleepily complained.

"So am I, sweetie, but we need to find the motel," She whispered to the sleepy girl, as she struggled to get her coat on.

"Why are walking mommy?" Alexis asked Caroline.

"Because the car is being stupid," Caroline said as she locked the car door and picked Alexis up.

Caroline walked round to the boot of the car and picked up one of the pre pack overnight bags.

They were walking for what seemed like forever, when the rain started to fall.

Caroline grabbed the hood of Alexi's old, worn red jacket and pulled it up over her head.

"Mommy how much father?" Alexis muttered as she started to doze off on Caroline shoulder.

"I don't know," Caroline said as her teeth chattered.

Through some trees she saw a light. The light most of came from a house. "It won't be long I promise,"

Caroline saw the opening to the drive and started to walk, quicken her pace, it would be warmer standing at an open door, than walking in the pouring rain.

When Caroline saw the house, or mansion, she almost stood in shock. It was beautiful, twenties sort of style mansion. It looked like Caroline's dream house.

Caroline walked to the door, and knocked on the door.

Klaus sighed as he heard the knock at the door. He walked down the marble staircase and opened the door.

And it was a sight for sore eyes. In front of him was the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

"Excuse me, sir?" She muttered her teeth shattering from the cold. "How far away is the motel?"

Klaus sighed. "You're looking at a ten minutes, by car,"

It was then he looked at her drench hair and the little wet bundle in her arms, and the wet, and possibly heavy bag, which was falling off her shoulder.

"Th-h-hank you sir," She muttered.

She turned away from him and started to walk away from him.

"Wait!" Klaus shouted.

Caroline turned and faced him. "You can stay for the night here,"

Caroline froze, stay the night, in a random strangers house.

"No, it's alright, thank you though," She forced a smile.  
Klaus sighed, he had a good idea what was running through her head.

"I promise you, I won't harm either of you," Klaus said, his voice full of sincerity.

Caroline looked down at Alexis which was fast a sleep.

She knew it was a stupid move but she didn't care. She was cold, wet, and hngry.

As she walked toward him, he smiled at her slightly.

"Follow me," He said.

Caroline obediently followed him up the stairs and down to the end of a hallway.

"You two can stay in this room,"

Caroline nodded, thankful for his generosity. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"Niklaus," He slightly smiled . "And you?

"Caroline, and this little one is Alexis,"


End file.
